Another Chance at Love
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Patrick lost his wife in a horrible accident. Sabrina has never been real lucky in the romance department. Can Patrick move on from his grief and find love again and will Sabrina be that special someone to help him with that?
1. Chapter 1

**I got a few requests from readers who follow my other stories, asking me to write a Patrick/Sabrina story, so here you go. I hope you like what I've written. This is my first time writing for them, so please review and let me know what you think. I've added some of my own creation besides what's currently happening on the show. I hope you like it. Happy reading. I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just my own stories.**

**Title: Another Chance at Love?**

**Summary: **

**Patrick lost his wife in a horrible accident. Sabrina has never been real lucky in the romance department. Can Patrick move on from his grief and find love again and will Sabrina be that special someone to help him with that?**

**Chapter 1**

(Patrick is getting ready for work. He has an 8:30am shift and Emma has school at 8am. He fixed her some scrambled eggs, chocolate chip waffles, and some juice for breakfast. Emma is all dressed in a pretty pink sundress and her hair is up in a ponytail. Patrick is in the living room watching the news when Emma turns around in her chair to look at her dad. She studies him for a few minutes and she can tell her dad is sad. Patrick sits down and nervously flips through the channels until he eventually goes back to the channel he had on in the first place. Emma gets up off her chair and walks to her daddy. She puts her hand on his shoulder. Patrick notices Emma and asks her if everything is okay)

Emma: (nods) "I'm okay. Are you okay, daddy?"

Patrick: (smiles a little) "Yeah, I'm fine."

Emma: "You look sad."

(Patrick studies Emma before chuckling softly)

Patrick: "I do, huh?"

Emma: (nods) "Is mommy ever coming back?"

(Patrick deeply sighs and holds Emma close before answering her question)

Patrick: (shakes his head) "No, honey, mommy is not coming back."

Emma: (confused) "Why not?" (sadly) "Doesn't she love us anymore?"

(Patrick can tell Emma is confused by what happened to Robin and that she's heartbroken that she might be the reason why Robin is not with them. He pats his lap and gently puts Emma on his thigh, still holding her. He sighs as he tries to think of the best way to explain to his five year old daughter what happened to her mommy)

Patrick: "Re-Remember how mommy was still at work at the hospital; and you and I were here at home waiting for her?"

Emma: (nods) "Yes, I remember."

Patrick: (nods) "Okay. Well, mommy-mommy was just getting off of work and I thought I'd surprise her with having supper all done."

Emma: (nods) "I remember. I was making her a picture of the three of us…you, me, and mommy."

Patrick: (smiles) "That's right. Mommy loves it when you draw her pictures, especially of the three of us."

Emma: (giggles) "That's why I drew it because I knew she'd like it."

Patrick: (smiles) "You do know that she loves all of your drawings, right?"

Emma: (smiles happily) "Yes, I know."

Patrick: (sighs deeply) "Well, after she got done with work, she knew that you and I would be waiting for her and you also know seeing you puts the biggest smile on her face." (smiling)

Emma: (giggles) "She loves seeing you as well, daddy."

Patrick: (chuckles) "That's true. But, um, on the way home, a drunk driver approached her. You remember what mommy and I have always said about drunk drivers, right?"

Emma: (nods) "Yes. When people drink, they shouldn't drive because they can hit someone and cause an accident."

Patrick: (smiles) "Very good, honey. I'm glad you remembered."

Emma: "Of course I remember. You and mommy always say what you tell me is important in case something ever happens."

Patrick: (nods) "That's right. Mommy and daddy don't expect you to remember everything being you're so young."

Emma: (smiles) "I do remember everything, daddy."

Patrick: (tilts his head, smiling) "Oh you do, huh?"

Emma: (nods proudly) "Yes. Never open the door if you don't know who it is. If someone does knock and I don't know who it is after asking their name, get you, mommy, or whoever is babysitting me and they would check the door."

Patrick: (nods & smiles) "Very good."

Emma: "Never take candy or anything else from strangers and if someone comes up to me and I don't know them, run to whoever is watching me or to you and mommy."

Patrick: (smiles) "I'm proud of you, honey."

Emma: (smiles) "I know there are other things you told me, but you've always said those are the most important things to remember."

Patrick: (nods) "You are correct. Also, when we go for walks, make sure you always look both ways before crossing the road."

Emma: (giggles) "I knew that one, too. Mommy told me that one."

Patrick: (smiles a little) "She did, huh?"

Emma: (nods) "Yep!"

Patrick: "Well…" (clears his throat) "…when the drunk driver came toward your mom, she tried to go on the side of the road to avoid the driver. But…" (sniffles) "…when someone has too much to drink, it's hard to drive safely on the road. So, even though mommy tried to stay out of the driver's way, they ended up going into her lane and they hit her."

(Patrick takes a little pause to wipe the tears off of his cheeks. Emma looks at her daddy sadly and can tell he's sad from talking about what happened. Patrick clears his throat and continues with the story)

Patrick: "The ambulance came to take mommy to the hospital to try making her better. The doctor's worked on her as best they could, but…but she was hurt too much."

Emma: (sadly) "So, mommy didn't make it?"

(Patrick shakes his head sadly and sniffles)

Patrick: "No, baby, mommy didn't make it. The doctor's did everything they could, but it wasn't enough."

Emma: (puzzled) "Where is mommy now?"

Patrick: "Mommy is in heaven….watching over you and smiling because she loves you so much."

Emma: (sadly) "Will she ever come back to visit us from heaven?"

Patrick: (shakes his head sadly) "No, sweetheart. Mommy will be in heaven until we see her there, but that won't be for a very long time because she'd want us to grow and live for a long time."

Emma: (sadly) "I miss mommy."

Patrick: (nods sadly) "So do I, baby. But you know what?"

Emma: "What?"

Patrick: "Mommy wouldn't want us sad. She's want us to be happy. I know it's hard right now, but we'll get there. If you ever want to talk about mommy, I hope you will. I loved your mommy very much and I know she loved you very much."

Emma: "I know she loved us, too, daddy."

Patrick: (smiles) "That she did." (looks at the kitchen table, then back at Emma) "Why don't you finish your breakfast and then we'll get ready and I'll take you to school, okay?"

Emma: (nods) "Okay, daddy."

(Patrick gently puts Emma back on the floor so she can finish her breakfast. Patrick finishes watching the news before getting everything ready to take Emma to school and then finishes getting ready for work. Meanwhile, at General Hospital, Sabrina comes out of the elevator and goes to the Nurse's Station. She's in gray Capri's and a pink shirt with a flower on it. She has her hair up in a ponytail with red glasses on. She has white tennis shoes on. Sabrina sees a few nurses at the Nurse's Station. She looks around nervously and slides up her purse strap so it stays on her shoulders)

Sabrina: (nervously) "Um…Ex-Excuse me?"

(The nurses look at Sabrina weirdly before Epiphany walks up to her from the other end of the Nurse's Station)

Epiphany: "Can I help you?"

Sabrina: (nervously) "Um…Y-Yes. I…"

Epiphany: (sighs frustratedly) "Spit it out. I can't understand you. Talk slower."

Sabrina: (chuckles nervously) "Sorry. W-What I was trying to say is this is my first day and I didn't know where to go to clock in. I wasn't sure if I would have orientation or not."

Epiphany: (nods) "Yes, all new staff goes through orientation. Have you been to this hospital before or is it your first time?"

Sabrina: (nervously) "Uh…um…It's my first time here."

Epiphany: "Okay. I will give you the grand tour and then I will have one of my nurses, Elizabeth Webber, train you being she's the trainer for all new nurses."

Sabrina: (nods quickly) "Okay. No problem."

Epiphany: "And don't be so nervous. Elizabeth will train you well. She's the best nurse we have, so that's why she trains all new nurses. She'll show you the ropes and teach you all that there needs to know about the job."

Sabrina: (smiles briefly) "She sounds very smart."

Epiphany: (nods) "She is. She's been on my staff for over five years and knows her stuff so that's why she's my trainer for all new nursing staff."

(Epiphany can tell from Sabrina's facial expressions that she's worried how Elizabeth is around others)

Epiphany: (shakes her head) "And don't worry about Elizabeth. She's one of the nicest gals here. She's friendly with everyone."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Sounds like I won't have anything to worry about."

Epiphany: (shakes her head) "No, you won't." (seriously) "As long as you know everything that you've been trained on and don't mess up, you'll be fine."

Sabrina: (shakes her head nervously) "Oh, you won't need to worry about me. I know everything inside and out. My mom was a nurse as well, so I learned all I know from her…as well as from my studies."

Epiphany: "You better. I keep an eye on all my nurses to make sure they don't get into mischief. If you do get into any, I'll know about it. Just because I'm not around doesn't mean I don't have ears. Understand?"

Sabrina: (nods) "Yes, ma'am."

Epiphany: (nods) "Okay, not that we've got that covered, let's take a tour of the hospital so you get better acquainted."

Sabrina: (nods & smiles) "Sounds good."

(Epiphany gives Sabrina the hospital tour and then they go back to the Nurse's Station where Epiphany sees Elizabeth and she goes to her with Sabrina following her)

Epiphany: "Elizabeth?"

(Elizabeth turns around to face Epiphany and smiles)

Liz: "Hi, Epiphany. What can I do for you?"

(Epiphany points to Sabrina)

Epiphany: "This is Sabrina. Sabrina…"

(Epiphany looks at Sabrina with a confused look on her face)

Epiphany: "What's your last name again?"

Sabrina: "Oh, uh, Santiago."

Epiphany: (nods) "Right."

(Epiphany looks at Elizabeth while pointing at Sabrina)

Epiphany: "This is Sabrina Santiago. She's a new nurse who just started today."

Liz: (smiles) "Oh! Welcome!"

Sabrina: (smiles nervously) "Thank you."

Epiphany: Okay, I gave Sabrina the tour of the hospital, or where she'll mostly be, that is. I figured I'd let you do the rest because you're so good at it."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Thanks, Epiphany. I'll take care of her."

Epiphany: (smirks) "I know you will."

(Elizabeth laughs in repliance and then looks at Sabrina)

Liz: (smiles) "Okay, I'll show you around and show you where everything is. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. That's what I'm here for."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Okay. Thanks for being so nice and patient with me. I promise I'll learn everything quickly."

Liz: (shakes her head) "You don't need to learn everything quickly. Every new nurse learns at their own pace. We'll go as fast or slow as you want."

Sabrina: "I grew up with my mom and she was a nurse so she taught me everything I know." (chuckles softly) "Of course, I also learned from all the text books and classes I took in nursing school."

Liz: (smiles & chuckles) "Sounds like you'll learn everything in no time! And don't worry about Epiphany. She may seem really tough, but on the inside, she's a softie. You'll love her."

Sabrina: (smiles) "I'm sure I will."

Liz: (smiles) "Okay, are you ready to get started?"

Sabrina: (smiles & nods) "Yes."

Liz: (smiles & nods) "Okay. We'll start with the areas you might have to go to in case Epiphany, myself, or others like Dr. Drake need you."

Sabrina: (puzzled) "Dr. Drake?"

Liz: "Oh, he's one of the main doctor's in this hospital. He's really nice, as well."

Sabrina: (briefly smiles & nods) "Cool. Has he worked here long?"

Liz: "He's been here at little longer than me. You might see his daughter here sometimes."

(Sabrina can't help but smile that the doctor has a little girl)

Sabrina: "Oh, he's got a little girl?"

Liz: (smiles) "Yep. She's very pretty and five years old."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Oh, she sounds adorable. What's her name?"

Liz: "Emma. Emma Drake. Dr. Drake's first name is Patrick."

(Sabrina nods and smiles as she says his name out loud)

Sabrina: "Patrick Drake. I like it." (giggles)

Liz: (chuckles) "You as well as everyone else. Everyone adores him around here."

Sabrina: (tilts her head & smiles) "Even you?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "Only as a friend. He's one of those doctors who takes the extra time to get to know his patients a little to make them feel like he cares."

Sabrina: "I love those kinds of doctors, you know, the ones who go the extra mile."

Liz: "Patrick does that."

Sabrina: "My mom was the same way. She taught me the same thing."

Liz: (smiles) "Your mother sounds lovely."

Sabrina: (nods) "She was the best."

(Elizabeth smiles before asking Sabrina if she's ready to begin. Sabrina says yes and Elizabeth proceeds to show her around and show Sabrina everywhere she'll be and where everything will be, like the supply closet and everything else the nurse needs to know. They go in the elevator to get through all the floors. After completely the tour and showing the new nurse everything, they come out of the elevator. As Elizabeth and Sabrina are talking, they head towards the Nurse's Station, but they're not paying attention to where they're going. Sabrina accidentally bumps into someone. She runs into them so hard that she loses her balance and falls down, her glasses slipping off her face and lands next to her. Sabrina looks at the person apologically)

Sabrina: "Oh, my god! I'm-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

Man: (chuckles softly) "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

(The man bends down to pick up Sabrina's red glasses and helps her up)

Man: "Are you okay?"

(The man gives Sabrina her glasses, which she puts on so she can see better who the person is standing before her)

Sabrina: (chuckles softly) "I-I'm fine. Thank-Thank you."

(The man chuckles softly)

Man: "No problem. I don't believe we've met."

(The man offers Sabrina his hand)

Patrick: "I'm Patrick Drake. Well, Dr. Drake, I guess I should say."

(Sabrina nervously offers her hand as well and they shake hands)

Patrick: "And you are?"

Sabrina: "Sabrina. Sabrina Santiago."

Patrick: (nods & smiles) "Nice to meet you."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Nice to meet you as well, Pat…I mean…Dr. Drake."

(Patrick smiles at Sabrina, who nervously smiles back)

Patrick: "Welcome to General Hospital."

(Sabrina tries to cover the blush that appeared on her face with her hand, but it's too late. Patrick smiles at her. Patrick looks at Elizabeth and smiles a little)

Patrick: "I'm guessing Epiphany hired a new nurse?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, we were short one, and Sabrina graciously applied and of course, she was hired."

Patrick: (to Sabrina) "Well, we're lucky and happy to have you here."

Sabrina: (nods & smiles a little) "Thank you."

Patrick: (smiles & nods) "No problem. Well, I better go on my rounds. See you two later."

Liz: (nods) "Bye, Dr. Drake."

(Patrick leaves. Sabrina watches him walk down the hallway in fascination)

Liz: "There. Now you've met Dr. Drake."

(Sabrina shakes a little in response before looking back at Elizabeth)

Sabrina: (nervously) "Y-Yeah. You were right. He's nice."

Liz: (nods) "Told ya." (chuckles) "Alright. Let's do more training."

Sabrina: (nods) "Okay."

(Before Sabrina joins Elizabeth, she looks toward the direction Patrick was walking and smiles)

Sabrina: (blushes) "Can't wait."

(Sabrina then looks at Elizabeth and follows her)

**Thank you for reading. I'm just getting started on this story being it's only Chapter 1. Please review so I know what you think. Feel free to let me know what you'd like to see have happen and I'll do my best to add it in the story. Thanks! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those to have reviewed/followed/favorited! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I love getting reviews, so I hope you will consider leaving one. I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just my own stories.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I appreciate the compliment that I'm a good writer. Thanks so much!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I thought I'd do something different with Sabrina's entrance instead of what the show did, meaning instead of her dropping her files, I'd have her lose her glasses. I'm glad you approved of the Patrick/Emma talk regarding Robin's accident.**

**NDHBFAN: Thanks for the review! It meant a lot that you're enjoying this story as well. I appreciate you commenting on it. I wasn't sure when to explain Robin's accident, but in the end, I felt it was better to do it at the beginning. Hope to hear more from you!**

**Blueberry24: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope to hear from you again.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Lady Isadorra: Thanks for the review! It meant a lot that you enjoyed what you've read so far. I hope to hear from you again.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! In the end, I figured it was best to explain what happened to Robin in the first chapter. I wasn't sure who to add in this story, but it felt right to add Epiphany and Elizabeth in this story being they interact with Sabrina and Patrick on the show. I'm debating whether to put more characters in this story or if the ones I've put in the story so far is enough. I'm thinking of putting in Felix being he's interacting a lot with Sabrina. We'll see.**

**Chapter 2**

(After almost a week of training and orientation, Sabrina felt like she has everything mastered regarding knowing where everything is. Where the supply closet is at, all the rooms where the patients go when they're being treated for minor injuries, where patients stay when they have surgeries and need to stay for awhile to recuperate, and any other places Elizabeth felt Sabrina needs to know about. Sabrina and Elizabeth are currently at the Nurse's Station going through files and Elizabeth is teaching Sabrina a few tricks on entering data quicker on the computer to impress Epiphany. They laugh now and then when Sabrina makes a little mistake and she apologizes to Elizabeth, but Elizabeth reminds her that's how she learns is by making mistakes. Sabrina thanks Elizabeth for being so kind to her, but she tells her new friend that she makes it easy on her being she's a fast learner. Sabrina admits to Elizabeth that one thing she does need to work on is not running into people. Sabrina can't count how many times she's done that. Whether it's with other doctors, nurses, Epiphany, or Dr. Drake. Epiphany gets a little annoyed when Sabrina runs into her. Epiphany constantly tells her to slow down and quit going so fast. But what Sabrina doesn't know is every time Epiphany walks away, she chuckles to herself because while Sabrina may be a little bit of a klutz, she's a very hard worker. She's never said that to Sabrina because she wants her to think she's a toughie, but like Elizabeth privately told Sabrina, Epiphany is a softie even though she doesn't show it a lot. As for Patrick, he always thinks it's cute how Sabrina runs into things and feels bad for it. He knows she means well)

(When Patrick walks by the Nurse's Station and sees Sabrina and Elizabeth on the computer, he chuckles softly to himself at how cute Sabrina looked and noticed she wasn't wearing much makeup. He admired Sabrina for not wearing much makeup because usually female nurses and doctors like to wear makeup. In his opinion, women didn't need to wear makeup because it's like they were covering up their faces. He appreciated and liked it better when they were natural looking. He had nothing against women wearing makeup, but he personally preferred it when women didn't wear any. He admitted to himself he didn't mind them wearing lipstick because it made their lips stand out more. Robin didn't wear makeup much and Patrick loved that. He always told her he loved her no matter if she wore makeup or not but he privately smiled when she was natural looking. Robin did wear lipstick sometimes and Patrick admitted to her he was turned on by that. Robin laughed at that because she knew that meant her lips were impossible not to kiss. Of course, at work, they were always professional. Until they were alone, that is)

(Patrick couldn't help but smile at Sabrina. He stopped smiling and had a confused look on his face. He then looked mad and he knew why. He felt he was disrespecting Robin's memory by having somewhat happy thoughts about someone else. He walks to the break room where his locker is and opens it. He looks at the door part of the locker and sees a picture of Robin. One picture of where she and Patrick are smiling happily and the other one where it's them with Emma. He smiles a little at the pictures, but can't help but get sad at the memories behind the photos. He sniffles and wipes his nose a little)

Patrick: (sighs) "It shouldn't be this hard to move on. It's been six months since the accident." (sniffles) "We've always said if something happens to one of us, the other needs to move on…especially for Emma. But, how the hell am I supposed to move on when memories of you, of us as a family, keep flooding my mind and my heart? I-I can't move on, Robin." (scoffs lightly) "I don't know where you thought it'd be easy. It's _not_ easy. I know it's been months since the funeral, but I…I can't live without you." (tears in his eyes) "Please tell me how to move on without you because I honestly don't know how."

(Patrick softly cries. He knows he shouldn't because he's at work, but he can't stop the tears. All of a sudden, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He jumps and turns around, wondering who's behind him)

Patrick: "S-Sabrina. H-Hey. What are you doing in here?"

Sabrina: "I-I-I'm sorry, Dr. Drake. I-I didn't know anyone was in here. I just came to get something from my locker."

Patrick: (nods) "O-Oh. Okay."

Sabrina: (shakes her head) "I'm sorry if I interrupted. When I came in, I thought I heard you crying." (sadly) "Are you okay, Dr. Drake?"

Patrick: (stutters) "Uh…I-I'm fine."

(Sabrina puts her hands up, then down in embarrassment)

Sabrina: "I'm-I'm so sorry, Dr. Drake. It's none of my business. I just hate seeing people cry. It makes me sad."

Patrick: (chuckles softly) "It's okay, Sabrina. If the roles were reversed, I'd probably wonder why you were crying, too." (shakes his head) "But, no, I'm fine."

(Patrick briefly looks at his locker door before looking back at Sabrina)

Patrick: "Just, uh, painful memories and happy memories. It's hard to forget them a lot of times, the painful ones, I mean."

Sabrina: (nods) "Yeah, I can understand that. I lost my mother at a young age and while I have many wonderful memories of her, it's hard to forget the sad ones."

Patrick: (chuckles softly) "Yeah, I hear ya. It sounds like you know what I'm going through, what I mean."

Sabrina: (sighs a little sadly) "I-I know we may not know each other that well, but I'm a good listener if you ever need to talk. If you choose not to open up, I understand." (smiles a little) "Just know the offer is always available."

Patrick: (smiles & nods) "Thank you, Sabrina. I appreciate that."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Anytime, Dr. Drake."

(After going to her locker to get what she needed, she walks to the door when Patrick's voice stops her)

Patrick: "Hey, Sabrina?"

(Sabrina turns around to face Patrick)

Patrick: (smiles) "You can call me Patrick."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Okay." (laughs a little) "Patrick."

Patrick: "Now, of course, while we're on the floor at work, Epiphany will expect you to call me Dr. Drake, but outside of work and when we're alone or it's just you, me, and Elizabeth, you can call me Patrick." (smiles) "Sound good?"

Sabrina: (nods happily) "Sounds perfect."

Patrick: (nods) "Okay."

(Sabrina leaves the room and Patrick turns around to face his locker again)

Patrick: (clears his throat) "I wish I knew what to do, Robin. I know you'd want me to move on but I just don't know with who." (shakes his head) "Doesn't matter anyway. I'm not ready. Maybe soon, but not right now." (sighs) "What do you think, Robin? Can you give me a sign? P-Please? Any sign?"

(All of a sudden, Patrick remembers the first time he met Sabrina and how he helped her off the floor when she fell down after bumping into him and he gave her red glasses to her. Patrick laughs a little at that memory and how sweet Sabrina was and how she was apologetic for running into him, but he said no apologies were necessary. Patrick then closes his locker and gathers himself together before leaving the break room where the lockers are at. He walks to the Nurse's Station where he sees Elizabeth and Sabrina continuing their work on the computer. Elizabeth looks away from the computer and sees Patrick looking a little sad)

Liz: (concerned) "Are you okay, Patrick?"

(Patrick looks at Sabrina, who's busily working on the computer, and smiles a little)

Patrick: (nods) "Yeah, I'm fine. Or at least, I will be."

Liz: (looks at him curiously) "Okay. Well, I'm glad to hear it."

Patrick: (nods) "Well, I'm gonna finish my rounds."

(Elizabeth nods in repliance. Patrick looks at Sabrina once more and smiles a little before walking away to finish his rounds)

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I meant for it to be longer and planned on adding other things in it, but decided to wait and stick with what was written. I love hearing your thoughts, so I'm hoping you'll leave a review. Thank you. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who continue to review as well as who followed and favorite! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just my own stories.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Some scenes are a little difficult to write, but I'm hoping you're enjoying them. Yeah I agree with you on that Patrick is beginning to notice Sabrina. Elizabeth is starting to see it as well as well as Sabrina slowly admiring Patrick. Thanks for reading this story as well! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. I thought it was a sweet chapter as well.**

**NDHBFAN: Thanks for the review! I'm trying to portray Sabrina has real as she is on the show as possible. I hope I've been writing her right. I agree with you that Sabrina is a great character. She is a great character on the show.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you feel I'm writing well. I do my best at writing my stories. I appreciate the compliment. Thanks!**

**OG88: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! It means a lot that you love the story so much and look forward to the updates. I update as often as I can, but with my other stories, it can be hard to, so I hope you will be patient with me. Thanks.**

**Chapter 3**

(The next day, Patrick and Emma are at home. It is still early, but Patrick couldn't sleep, so he's in the living room sitting down on the couch drinking coffee and reading the paper. As he's looking at the paper, his mind wanders)

***Flashback***

(Robin and Patrick are in bed sleeping. Patrick's eyes flutter open and looks around him, noticing it's still morning. He looks at the spot next to him and sees Robin sleeping. He smiles and chuckles softly as he scoots over a little to wrap his arms around Robin. He softly kisses her neck and then moves to her cheeks. Robin moves around a little and laughs softly in his arms)

Robin: "Hello, my dear."

Patrick: (chuckles) "Hello, sweetheart." (teasingly smiles) "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Robin: (shakes her head) "Mm-mm. No. I'm up."

Patrick: "Liar."

Robin: (chuckles softly) "Excuse me?"

Patrick: (mumbles) "You heard me."

(Robin turns around in bed and laughs, still in Patrick's arms)

Robin: "Did you just call me a liar?"

Patrick: (shrugs) "Maybe." (smiling)

Robin: (chuckles) "Okay, funny man." (sighs) "Okay, maybe I was sleeping. But it's okay." (smiling) "With kisses like that, you can wake me up anytime."

Patrick: (seductively) "Oooh…you just gave me an idea."

Robin: (curiously) "Oh, really? What kind of an idea?"

Patrick: "Is Emma still sleeping?"

Robin: (nods slowly) "Yeah. Why?"

Patrick: "Just making sure…" (smirks) "…before I do this."

Robin: (confused with a curious look) "Do what?"

(Patrick starts kissing Robin passionately. They moan in pleasure. All of a sudden, a voice interrupts them)

Emma: (confused) "What are you two doing?"

(Patrick and Robin stop kissing abruptly and look at their daughter when guilty looks)

Patrick: "Emma. How-How long have you been standing there?"

Emma: (shakes her head) "Not long. I got up a few minutes ago and when I didn't see you in the living room, I thought you'd be sleeping still."

(Patrick and Robin break apart)

Patrick: "Uh, well, yes, mom and daddy were still sleeping, but now we're up."

Robin: "We were, uh, just talking."

Emma: (puzzled) "It doesn't look like you were talking. Looked like you were kissing."

(Patrick and Robin look at each other with a guilty look on their face and can't help but laugh)

Emma: (confused) "What are you laughing about?"

Robin: "Come here, sweetie."

(Robin pats the bed so Emma knows to climb on. Robin puts Emma between her and Patrick and she plays with her daughter's hair. Patrick and Robin look at their daughter before Robin speaks)

Robin: (sighs) "You're right, Emma. Mommy and daddy were kissing."

Patrick: (smiles) "That's how we show our affection for each other."

Emma: (nods) "Oh. Okay. So, then why did you say you were hugging?"

Patrick: (chuckles) "Sorry, baby. You just caught us off-guard. We were hugging a little as well, but kissing, too."

Emma: (smiles) "In that case, I like it when you kiss mommy."

Patrick: (smiles a little) "You do, huh?"

Emma: (nods) "Yes." (smiles) "I think it's cute."

Robin: (laughs) "Well, in that case, you will be seeing us kiss a lot more."

Emma: (giggles) "Okay."

Patrick: "How about I make us some pancakes for breakfast?"

Emma: (excitedly) "With strawberries on them?"

Patrick: (laughs) "If that's what you want, then that's what you'll have."

Emma: "Yay!"

(Emma excitedly gets off the bed and goes into the living room. Patrick and Robin laugh in repliance to their daughter. Patrick then looks at Robin)

Patrick: "Would you like pancakes with strawberries, as well, my love?"

(Robin looks at Patrick and kisses him before smiling)

Robin: "Sounds perfect."

(Patrick and Robin get out of bed and go into the kitchen so Patrick can make the pancakes)

***End Flashback***

(Patrick shakes his head a little and blinks. He notices Emma coming into the living room and walks up to him)

Patrick: (smiles) "Hey, sweetie."

Emma: "Hi."

(Patrick senses Emma has something on her mind)

Patrick: "Is everything okay, Emma?"

Emma: "I had a dream."

(Patrick studies her for a moment before responding)

Patrick: (nodding) "Okay. Can you tell me what the dream was about?"

Emma: (little sadly) "Mommy."

(Patrick deeply sighs as he continues to look at his daughter. Patrick picks up Emma and brings her to the couch where they sit down. Patrick rests her on his lap and briefly plays with her hair, tucking the hair that's in her face behind her ears)

Patrick: "Can you tell me more of what was in the dream?"

Emma: (nods) "She said she will always love me and that even though she's in heaven, she's always watching over me."

Patrick: (nods) "That's true, baby. Mommy will always love you and yes, she will watch you from heaven. Every night when you're sleeping, she has angels with you so they can protect you and make sure you have sweet dreams."

Emma: (tilts her head) "That's kinda like what mommy said." (confused) "Is she able to come down from heaven and watch me while I sleep?"

Patrick: (smiles a little) "I think so. I think the way heaven works, your mommy comes down and smiles and makes sure you have sweet dreams. I know you're young and I never want you to forget mommy, so I always make sure to have pictures around the house as well as in your room and by your bed. That way, every time you wake up, you'll see her and know she's watching you."

Emma: (shakes her head & smiles) "Don't worry, I'll never forget mommy, daddy. She's always in my dreams and you always tell me stories about her. She's always with me."

Patrick: (smiles) "That's right, honey."

Emma: (smiles) "I love you, daddy."

Patrick: "I love you, too, sweetie. I have an idea."

Emma: (curiously) "What?"

Patrick: "Well, today is Saturday and I'm off and you have no school. How would you like to go to the park and then afterwards, we can have lunch?"

Emma: (smiles) "Sounds awesome!"

Patrick: (nods) "Sounds good."

Emma: "Can we go to the hospital and visit everyone? It's been a little while since we were last there."

Patrick: (curiously) "You like the hospital, huh?"

Emma: (nods happily) "Uh-huh. Epiphany always teases me and Elizabeth gives the best hugs, well, after you and mommy, of course."

Patrick: (laughs) "Nice save, little one. Well, I'm not sure if Epiphany and Elizabeth work today, but we can sure check. They always like seeing you."

Emma: (smiles & shrugs) "I know."

(Patrick can't help but laugh out loud at Emma's comment)

Patrick: "You seem very sure of yourself."

Emma: (shakes her head) "No, I like seeing them, too."

Patrick: "Okay, well, get dressed and I'll bring you to Kelly's for breakfast before going to the hospital to see everyone."

Emma: (nodding) "Okay, daddy."

(Patrick helps Emma off his lap and then she goes to her room to get ready. Patrick sighs and looks up a little, facing the ceiling)

Patrick: "I hope you're helping me, Robin, watch over her."

(Patrick looks down and deeply sighs)

Patrick: "Sometimes I don't think I'm doing very well at raising her. I wish you were here so you could tell me whether or not I'm doing any good." (shakes his head) "I guess all I can do is do my best. I just hope it's good enough."

(Patrick then gets up off the couch and gets ready. After about a half hour, Patrick comes out of his bedroom and sees Emma sitting down on the couch watching cartoons)

Patrick: "How long have you been out here, sweetie?"

Emma: (shakes her head & looks at Patrick) "Not long."

Patrick: "Oh, yeah?"

(Patrick sits beside her on the couch. He looks at her outfit, which is a pair of blue Capri's and a light plain purple shirt. She's wearing blue socks with her purple crocks)

Patrick: (smiles) "You look very nice. I take it you didn't need any help?"

Emma: (shakes her head proudly) "Nope. I'm a big girl! I didn't need any help."

Patrick: (laughs) "Yes, you are! You are definitely a big girl." (tenderly) "You're growing up so fast."

Emma: (smiles) "I'll always be your little girl."

Patrick: (smiles a little) "Yes, you will, baby. Yes, you will."

(Patrick and Emma leave the house and go to Kelly's for breakfast. After having breakfast, he decides to go to the hospital. They get off the elevator and looks at the Nurse's Station where they see Elizabeth and Epiphany. Patrick watches at Emma runs to the counter)

Emma: "Hi, Elizabeth! Hi, Epiphany!"

(Epiphany and Elizabeth look up from their work and see Emma and they greet her)

Epiphany: "Well, hello there, my dear!"

Liz: "Hi, Emma! What brings you by?"

Emma: (smiles) "I thought I'd come by and surprise you!"

Liz: (laughs) "Well, that you did!"

Patrick: "Emma said she wanted to visit being it's been awhile. I hope we didn't come at a bad time."

(Elizabeth and Epiphany shake their heads in repliance)

Epiphany: "Not at all. I always welcome a visit from little Emma Drake."

Emma: (giggles) "I was hoping you'd say that! I always like seeing you and Elizabeth. You always make me laugh and Elizabeth gives the best hugs. After mommy and daddy of course."

Liz: (chuckles) "Of course. No one can top mommy and daddy's hugs."

Epiphany: "So, where are you two off to next?"

Emma: "To the park. Daddy promised me he'd play and push me on the swings."

Epiphany: (laughs) "Of course!"

(All of a sudden, Sabrina comes around the corner)

Sabrina: "Everything is taken care of, Nurse Johnson. Everything that you needed me to do."

Epiphany: (nods) "Thank you, Nurse Santiago."

(Sabrina notices Patrick and smiles)

Sabrina: "Dr. Drake, hi."

Patrick: (smiles) "Hi, Sabrina."

(Emma turns around halfway to look at her daddy with a questionable look)

Emma: "Daddy, who's the lady with the red glasses?"

Patrick: (chuckles) "Her name is Sabrina. Sabrina Santiago."

Emma: "I've never seen her before."

Patrick: "That's because she just started working here. She's one of the nurse's here, like Elizabeth."

(Emma turns completely around to face Sabrina)

Emma: "Nice to meet you, Sabrina."

(Emma offers Sabrina her hand, which Sabrina happily accepts)

Sabrina: (smiles) "Nice to meet you, as well, Emma. I've heard many nice things about you, so I'm glad I can put a name to the face."

Emma: "Being you just started here, does that mean you moved here to Port Charles?"

Sabrina: (chuckles softly) "Yes. So far, everyone I've met has been really nice and friendly…your dad included."

Emma: (smiles proudly) "My daddy is always nice to others. When he sees others in pain, he always tries to help."

Sabrina: (nods) "Yes, he does. He's been very helpful to me while I get used to things around here. You should be very proud of him."

Emma: (smiles) ""Oh, I am. Mommy was always like that, too."

(Sabrina looks at Emma with a confused face. Before anyone else can say anything, Patrick steps in)

Patrick: "Emma, sweetheart, why don't we leave so Elizabeth, Epiphany, and Sabrina can get back to work. We've visited long enough."

Emma: (nods) "Okay, daddy."

(Elizabeth goes up to Emma and gives her a big hug. After breaking free, Elizabeth and Emma smile at each other)

Liz:: "You didn't think I was gonna let you leave without one of my special hugs, did you?"

Emma: (giggles) "No. I told daddy I like your hugs."

Liz: (chuckles) "Well, I'm glad. I will see you next time, okay?"

Emma: (nods) "Okay." (waves) "Bye, Elizabeth." (waves to Epiphany) "Bye, Epiphany." (smiles & waves to Sabrina) "Bye, Sabrina. Hopefully I will see you next time."

Sabrina: (smiles) "I would love that."

(Emma walks with Patrick as they leave the hospital. Sabrina looks at Elizabeth and smiles)

Sabrina: "Oh, Emma is so adorable!"

Liz: (smiles) "That she is."

Sabrina: (confused) "There was something that Emma said that confused me."

Liz: "What's that?"

Sabrina: (puzzled) "Well, the way Emma talked about her mother…it's like it was in the past tense. Un-Unless I'm mistaken."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, you weren't mistaken. No one really talks about it around here or around Patrick."

Sabrina: (concerned) "Did something happen to her?"

Liz: (sighs & nods) "Yeah. I don't want to get into too much out of respect for Patrick, but…six months ago, his wife, Robin, was killed in a drunk driving accident. Robin was on her way home from work when it happened."

(Sabrina covers her face a little and looks like she's about to cry)

Sabrina: "Oh, my god!"

Liz: (nods sadly) "Yeah. Now, I'm sure you understand why it's a delicate subject."

Sabrina: (sniffles) "Yes, I do."

(All of a sudden, a thought appears to Sabrina)

Sabrina: "Th-That's why Patrick seemed so sad the other day in the locker room when he was by his locker." (gasps) "I hope I didn't intrude on him when he was grieving."

(Elizabeth goes to Sabrina and comforts her)

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, you didn't intrude. It's okay. You didn't know."

Sabrina: "Does Patrick ever talk about it?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, not really. We all feel when he's ready, he will."

Sabrina: (nods sympathetically) "Of course."

(Sabrina and Elizabeth go back to work, but Sabrina looks away briefly from her work)

Sabrina: (sighs sadly) "Poor Dr. Drake."

(A few tears appear in her eyes, which she quickly wipes. She looks back to her work and continues it)

**Thank you for reading! Please review so I know what you thought. I love getting reviews so feel free to write as much as your heart desires. Thanks! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for being patient with me while I write this story. I have ideas for the next chapter (Chapter 5), but we'll see if you like what I'm thinking. I don't have as many ideas as I did in the beginning, so if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see have happen, please leave them in a review. I will take them into consideration as I write the story. If I do use your ideas, I will personally thank you in an Author's Note. I enjoy hearing from you all so please keep the reviews coming. Thanks! I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just my own stories.**

**Blueberry24: Thanks for the review! You will see in the next chapter a beginning of Sabrina lighting up Patrick's life as well as Emma's.**

**MackenzieH: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying it! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Candysizzle1990: Thanks for the review! If you enjoyed the interaction between Patrick/Sabrina in the last chapter, you'll love the next one. I hope to hear more from you.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I was hoping that the Sabrina/Emma scenes would be sweet and judging from the reviews, I did well. I hope you enjoy the next chapter as it will be Patrick and Sabrina.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! Yeah, it was a very cute chapter.**

**Didi6: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying it. Hope you like the next one as well.**

**Chapter 4**

(Sabrina is in the locker room looking in the mirror. She groans looking at herself)

Sabrina: "My mother always told me growing up how beautiful I am. But I sure don't feel beautiful. I look like one of the ugly stepsisters in 'Cinderella'. And my glasses…" (touching her glasses) "…who wears these kinds of glasses? Elderly people?" (sighs) "No wonder I have no luck in the romance department. Between what I wear and my glasses, and can't forget about my frizzy hair…" (sighs sadly) "If only I was pretty like Elizabeth. I'm sure she gets guys all the time." (looks up a little) "As for Dr. Drake, he seems so sad, but I don't blame him." (looks ahead of her) "If I lost someone I loved, meaning my wife/husband, it would be hard to go on living." (smiles a little) "At least he has Emma." (giggles) "She was so cute! So friendly to be around and funny when she asked Patrick who I was." (smiles a little) "Who knows? Maybe she'll let me get to know her more. As for Patrick, I'm sure he could use a friend." (shakes her head) "But, only if he's ready." (sighs) "I guess time will tell."

Guy: "Time will tell about what?"

(Sabrina jumps in repliance and turns around to see who is talking to her, revealing Patrick)

Sabrina: (nervously) "Oh, hi. D-Dr. Drake. I-I didn't see you standing there." (chuckles nervously)

(Patrick walks to her)

Patrick: (chuckles) "Sorry, Sabrina. Didn't mean to startle you. You looked a little deep in thought."

Sabrina: (shakes her head) "Oh, no, it's okay. You're fine."

(Sabrina clears her throat nervously as she looks at Patrick)

Sabrina: "How's Emma? She seems to be a very nice, sweet little girl."

Patrick: (nods & chuckles) "She's doing well. Thank you for asking. She is a very nice and loving girl, yes." (smiles a little) "Sometimes I think she gets that from her mother."

(Sabrina looks at Patrick sadly and can tell he's fighting the urge to let the tears come. She takes a step closer to him)

Sabrina: "I-I'm sorry, D-Dr. Drake…about Robin."

(Patrick looks at Sabrina and studies her facial expressions before speaking)

Patrick: (nods a little) "So, they told you about Robin?"

(Sabrina stutters while trying to figure out what to say. Patrick can tell Sabrina feels bad for knowing and that she feels bad for him. He shakes his head and smiles a little)

Patrick: "You don't have to feel bad, Sabrina. I'm sure by now you know the whole story. Right?"

Sabrina: (shakes her head nervously) "Well, n-not the whole story. I…Eliz-Elizabeth mentioned the accident happened about six months ago and that it was very hard on you and Emma."

Patrick: (sighs a little) "Did Elizabeth tell you how Robin died?"

Sabrina: (nods quickly) "Y-Yea. Drunk driving accident. She was on her way home to you and Emma when someone hit her."

Patrick: "With the way you've been acting lately, I'm guessing you didn't know how to act around me because of the situation? Am I right?"

Sabrina: (sadly) "Patrick…I-I mean, Dr. Drake…I'm so sorry. It was never my intention to cause you to be sad over my bringing it up."

Patrick: (smiles a little) "It's okay, Sabrina. But, you're not the one who brought it up. I did."

Sabrina: "Yeah, but, when someone goes through a loss like that, a-any loss, it can be painful to talk about it."

Patrick: (smiles a little) "I appreciate that. I know I'm not the only one who has gone through a painful loss. Meaning you and your mother."

Sabrina: (smiles a little & nods) "Yeah, it was rough to lose my mother. But the different between us…I've had a long time to grieve. You just lost Robin a few months ago."

Patrick: (shakes his head) "It doesn't matter whether you lost your mother growing up or recently. The pain over losing a loved one is always there."

Sabrina: (nods) "True. And to answer your question from earlier, no, I-I guess I didn't know how to act around you because of the situation. I-I didn't want to overstep because I knew you were grieving."

Patrick: (shakes his head) "No, you weren't overstepping." (smiles a little) "I know I haven't known you that long, but…" (chuckles a little) "I-I feel like I can tell you anything and you'd understand. You know, being you loved a loved one, too. I-I apologize if I'm overstepping."

Sabrina: (puzzled) "I-I don't understand. How are you overstepping?"

Patrick: "Because I don't want you to think that you have to tell me what happened to your mother just because you know what happened to Robin."

Sabrina: (shakes her head) "I know that." (smiles a little) "To be honest, it's nice to talk about what happened to my mom with you. You know how I feel and vice versa. I admit I still feel bad because I don't want you to feel pressured to talk about it because I did."

(A thought just pops into Sabrina's head)

Sabrina: (chuckles nervously) "Okay, now I feel embarrassed."

(Patrick looks at her weirdly before chuckling chuckling softly)

Patrick: "Why?"

Sabrina: "Because what I just said just now, you said the exact same thing a little bit ago."

Patrick: (shakes his head) "I guess I didn't notice. Don't ever feel embarrassed with me, Sabrina. I like you for who you are." (smiles a little) "Besides, you're fun to be around."

Sabrina: (chuckles nervously) "Even though I'm the biggest klutz in the world? I'm surprised you're still talking to me. Considering the first day we met, I ran right into you and didn't watch where I was going."

Patrick: (smiles) "Accidents happen. I'm not worried." (jokingly) "Besides, I run into people all the time myself…you just don't notice." (shakes his head) "You're too hard on yourself."

Sabrina: (turns her head a little & smiles) "I highly doubt you're as a big of a klutz as I am, Patrick." (blushes) "But I appreciate you trying to help. You're one of the good guys here. I hope you know that."

Patrick: (chuckles) "I try to be anyway. Thank you for saying that." (sighs) "I admit, though, there are days where I don't feel like a good guy. Ever since Robin died, it gets harder to function and get through the day." (smiles a little) "If I didn't have Emma, I'd be lost."

Sabrina: (smiles & nods) "She's a very beautiful little girl. You should be very proud."

Patrick: (smiles & nods) "I am. She's doing very well in school and so far, I haven't heard anything bad about her in school. I admit I'm kinda surprised because her mother and her were very close."

Sabrina: "So are you and Emma. Never doubt your daughter's love for you."

Patrick: "Oh, by the way, I almost forgot to tell you. Emma enjoyed meeting you the other day."

Sabrina: (faces lights up) "She did?"

Patrick: (nods & smiles) "Yep. She said how nice you were and that…" (chuckles) "….she loves the color of your glasses."

Sabrina: (laughs) "Aw! Well, at least one of us likes them."

(Sabrina touches her glasses before putting her hand down again)

Sabrina: "I'm not too crazy about them. But unfortunately, it's either these or contact lenses."

Patrick: "Have you ever tries contact lenses?" (waves his hands) "Don't get me wrong. There's nothing wrong with your glasses. But the way you're talking about 'em…"

Sabrina: "To be honest, I've had glasses for as long as I can remember, so it never occurred to me to try contacts. I-I have had people say I should wear contacts because they'd bring out the color in my eyes."

Patrick: (nodding) "I agree. You have very pretty eyes. You look nice with your glasses, but I know you'd also look pretty with contacts. Whatever you choose in the end, Sabrina, I have no doubt you'll look lovely."

Sabrina: (chuckles) "Thank you, Dr. Drake."

Patrick: "I think we've known each other long enough where you can call me Patrick. Like I've said before, when we're with other staff or Epiphany, then of course it's Dr. Drake, but in private, it's Patrick." (points at her & smiles) "Got it?"

Sabrina: (nods & giggles) "Got it."

Patrick: "Well, I'm due in surgery, so I better go." (touching Sabrina's shoulder) "Talk to you later."

Sabrina: (nods & smiles) "Sounds good."

(Patrick walks away and leaves the locker room. Sabrina can't help but blush)

Sabrina: "Is it possible to have feelings for someone so soon, especially considering that person is Patrick?" (sighs deeply) "Why do I get myself in these situations? I know a possible relationship would never happen and I understand why, considering what happened to Patrick's wife." (shakes her head) "Quit putting ideas in your head, Santiago." (clears her throat) "I better get to work."

(Sabrina gathers herself before clocking in and going to work)

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review so I know your thoughts. Thank you. Thank you to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I apologize if I confused any of you with the story details so far. I've gotten a few reviews on Britt possibly appearing and causing trouble between Patrina. As of right now, I'm not planning on having Britt in my story. My story is slightly AH. Yes, Robin died in this story like on the show, but under different circumstances. If enough of you request Britt in this story, I will consider putting her in. I can't promise you she'll be in it, but I want to make my readers happy, so we'll see how it goes. If you ever have any questions, please ask and I will answer them. I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just my own stories.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Patrina are finding out that they have things in common, yes. I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well. Our couple will open up more about their past losses. The next two chapters will involve this.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review!**

**MackenzieH: Thanks for the review! Right now, the trouble for our possible couple is moving on from their respective losses. They will each open up about their losses. As of right now, I'm not planning on having Britt in this story as this is a slightly AH. Yes, Robin died like on the show even though she died different than what showed on the show. I don't know Sabrina's history on the show, so I'm making up my own. As for Emma, even though she's grieving for her mom, we will start to see her turn to Sabrina for comfort. Hope to hear more from you!**

**Didi6: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Chapter 5**

(Patrick and Emma are watching '101 Dalmations'' in the living room. He had the day off so he thought he'd do some cleaning while Emma was in school. He let her take the bus home today so she could visit with her friends after school got out. When Patrick works, he has a babysitter for Emma so she has someone when she gets done with school. Sometimes Emma requested Patrick pick her up on his days off as she missed her daddy, but for the most part, she rode home on the bus. Some kids would bring up her mom and ask why she doesn't pick up Emma or why they never see her. Emma gets sad for a minute, but then remembers what her daddy says, that Robin is watching her from heaven and is with her in spirit. The kids seem satisfied with that, so they drop it and talk about other things. When Emma gets home after being dropped off by the bus, she is pleasantly surprised to see Patrick sitting on the front steps. She runs to her daddy and jumps into his arms, receiving a very warm hug and a kiss on the cheek)

Patrick: "Hi, sweetie."

Emma: (giggles) "Hi, daddy."

Patrick: "Did you have a good day at school?"

Emma: (nods) "Yes." (smiles proudly) "I won an award for best listener and for answering the most questions."

Patrick: (smiles) "You did, huh?"

(Emma nods as she takes her backpack off her shoulders and pulls out the paper award that was in a book so it didn't get wrecked and shows it to her father. As he's admiring it, he smiles proudly)

Patrick: "I'm so proud of you, pumpkin. Your teacher also wrote a little note that said 'great job'."

Emma: (laughs) "It made me feel good when she wrote that." (shyly) "I wasn't sure if I would get made fun of because of it."

(Patrick puts down the paper award and looks at his daughter with a concerned look)

Patrick: "Why would you say that? Emma, have you been getting teased at school?"

Emma: (shakes her head) "No. But some of the kids give me looks because the teacher gives me compliments on how good I do during class and they feel the teacher doesn't do the same."

Patrick: (sighs) "Honey, it's not your fault that you're doing well in school. I'm sure the teacher is complimenting the other kids, too. Have you told your teacher this?"

Emma: (nods) "Yes."

Patrick: (nods) "Okay, and what'd she say?"

Emma: "She told me I was doing just fine and told the other kids that they're doing good as well and that she always gives compliments when someone is doing well."

Patrick: (smiles a little) "See? I'm sure the teacher is doing her best to give compliments to all the kids."

Emma: (shrugs) "Yeah, I know."

Patrick: "Okay, how about we go inside and have a snack." (smirks) "Guess what I have?"

Emma: (confused) "What?"

Patrick: (smiles) "What's your favorite snack?"

Emma: "Ice cream with sprinkles."

(When Patrick smiles and raises his eyebrows, Emma's face lights up)

Emma: "It's in the freezer?"

Patrick: (smiles & nods) "Yes, it is. You can have a little bit before your favorite meal."

Emma: (smiles wide) "Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches?"

Patrick: (laughs) "Yep!"

(Emma gives Patrick a big hug before they head inside. Patrick gives Emma a small bowl of ice cream and sprinkles while she continues to watch her movie. Just then, there's a knock at the door. Patrick has a confused look on his face as he goes to the door and opens it, revealing Sabrina)

Patrick: "Sabrina. Hey. What are you doing here?"

(Patrick realizes he was a little rude and shakes his head and chuckles nervously)

Patrick: "Please forgive me. I-I just didn't know you were coming here."

Sabrina: (shakes her head & chuckles nervously) "No, I'm sorry. Epiphany was going to call you and have you come down to the hospital but I just got off of work so I offered to come to deliver her message."

Patrick: (puzzled) "M-Message? Wh-What message? I-I' m sorry, I'm just a little confused."

Sabrina: (shakes her head) "No, I completely understand. I apologize for showing up unannounced. Epiphany gave me your address but for some reason not your house phone."

Patrick: "That's okay."

(Patrick lets her come in. Emma looks to see who came and a smile spreads across her face)

Emma: "Hi, Sabrina."

(Sabrina smiles at Emma)

Sabrina: "Hi, Emma. Whatcha watching?"

Emma: "'101 Dalmations'."

(Patrick closes the door)

Patrick: "It's one of her favorite movies."

(Sabrina looks at Patrick and then back at Emma)

Sabrina: "Really?" (smiles a little) "Well, it is a good movie."

Emma: "Wanna watch it with us?"

Patrick: "Baby, I'm sure Sabrina has plans for tonight and we don't want to keep her, now do we?"

Emma: (shakes her head) "No."

Patrick: (to Sabrina) "Let's go in the kitchen so we have more privacy."

Sabrina: (nods) "Okay."

(Patrick leads Sabrina to the kitchen where they both sit down)

Patrick: "Okay, what did Epiphany want you to tell me?"

Sabrina: "W-Well, like I said, she was gonna call you when I offered to drop it off being I just got done with my shift."

Patrick: (puzzled) "Drop what off?"

(Sabrina digs into her bad and gets out a few pieces of paper and hands it to Patrick)

Sabrina: "Epiphany said something about how the next schedule wasn't out yet because she was having trouble with it. She finally finished it today and she knew you wanted it so you know what hours and days you work."

(Patrick looks at his schedule before looking at Sabrina again)

Patrick: "Sabrina, I-I appreciate you coming here to give me this, but you didn't need to. It's not your responsibility to deliver things. Epiphany should have called me."

(Sabrina places her hand on Patrick's, as if reassuring him)

Sabrina: "Trust me, I didn't mind." (blushes nervously) "If I were honest with myself and you, I was looking forward to seeing you and Emma again." (smiles) "I can never get enough of that little girl and after our last talk at the hospital, I-I thought you could use a friend." (apologically) "Unless I'm mistaken…and if I am, I apologize and I'll go."

(As Sabrina gets up from her chair and begins walking out of the kitchen, Patrick gets up and gently grabs her hand)

Patrick: "No, it's okay. I don't mind you being here."

(Sabrina looks at Patrick nervously)

Sabrina: "A-Are you sure? Because if I came at a bad time…"

Patrick: (shakes his head) "No, you're fine." (smiles briefly) "It's actually kind of nice with you here."

Sabrina: (raises her eyebrows) "R-Really?"

Patrick: (nods) "Yeah. To be honest, I enjoy your company and Emma likes you. I-If you want, I'd like you to stay." (shakes his head) "Unless you have other plans?"

Sabrina: (chuckles nervously) "The only plans I had was making a TV dinner and watching 'Pretty Little Liars', but I'm also taping it."

Patrick: "Well, we're not doing much, but if you wanna watch '101 Dalmations' with us, you can. As for supper, I'm making grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup as it's Emma's favorite." (shrugs) "I-I know it's not much, but you're welcome to join us if you want." (chuckles a little) "As long as it's okay with Emma, of course." (briefly points at Sabrina) "Hold that thought."

(Patrick goes into the living room)

Patrick: "Hey, honey bunny?"

(Emma turns to face Patrick)

Emma: "Yes, daddy?"

Patrick: "Would you mind some company for supper?"

Emma: (confused) "Who?"

Patrick: "Sabrina. If you prefer it to be just you and me, that's fine. She doesn't have to stay."

Emma: (smiles) "Sabrina can stay." (tilts her head) "Do you think she'll wanna play dolls with me?"

Patrick: (smiles) "I'm sure if you ask her nicely, she will."

Emma: "Okay." (smiles) "She's nice. I like her."

Patrick: (smiles) "Me, too, sweet girl."

(As Emma goes back to her movie, Patrick goes back in the kitchen and looks at Sabrina and can't help but smile at her)

Patrick: "Emma not only invited you to stay for supper, but she said she liked you as well. In fact, she'll be asking you later if you want to play dolls."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Well, I'm glad because I like her, too. She puts a smile on my face. As for the dolls, I would love to play dolls with her."

Patrick: "Yeah, she puts a smile on my face as well. And I'm sure she'll love playing dolls, as well."

(Patrick briefly looks down and deeply sighs before looking back at Sabrina)

Patrick: "I never thought it was possible, but I guess it is."

Sabrina: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Patrick: "After Robin died, I didn't think I could go on. I mean, I thought I would've had to force myself because I had Emma and she needed me. But now, I'm slowly learning that it's okay to be happy again." (puzzled) "Is that weird?"

Sabrina: (shakes her head) "No, not at all. When Robin died, you needed time to grieve…both you and Emma did. But it looks like Emma is slowly moving on as well." (smile a little) "Just like you." (nods) "Every person is different. Everyone grieves at their own pace."

Patrick: (chuckles softly) "You seem to know a lot about that." (sympathetically) "I'm guessing because of your mom?"

Sabrina: (nods) "Yeah." (nervously) "You probably don't want to hear about it."

(Patrick walks a few steps toward her)

Patrick: "Actually, I'd like to." (shakes his head) "I-I mean, if you're willing to discuss it, I don't mind hearing it."

Sabrina: (smiles a little) "To be honest, I was hoping you would say that."

Patrick: "After you tell me about your mom, I can tell you about Robin." (scoffs lightly) "If I don't bore you with it, that is."

Sabrina: (smiles a little) "I would love to hear about Robin. Besides, I know it's always easier to talk about it with a friend. I consider you a friend."

Patrick: (smiles & nods) "I consider you one as well."

(Patrick pulls up a chair for Sabrina and then pulls one for himself. They look at each other before they begin talking)

**The next chapter will show Patrick and Sabrina go into more detail about their respective losses. This chapter was just a little preview. After the next chapter, I won't be able to write anymore as I don't have any more ideas. I will write more when I have something to write. I don't want to bore you with a chapter if I feel you won't like it. If you have any ideas for me, I'm all ears. Leave them in a review. Thanks. Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. This chapter Patrick and Sabrina will discuss their past losses. Will we see something start to happen between these two? I don't own GH, just my own stories.**

**Didi6: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the kind words and your ideas. After their talk, you will see something change.**

**elizabeth-harrison.5283: Thanks for the review! I appreciate the ideas. Their relationship will start to change.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I didn't plan on Epiphany getting involved, but that's not a bad idea! Lol.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on moving things along a little and I hope you like the outcome. Not sure yet if Britt will be in the story. Thank you for showing interest if I do put her in.**

**Chapter 6**

(Sabrina, Patrick, and Emma finish eating supper. Sabrina offers to do the dishes being Patrick made supper. When Patrick tells her she's their guest, Emma speaks)

Emma: "I'll help Sabrina with the dishes, daddy. Sabrina's right; being you made me my favorite meal, the least we can do is clean up." (to Sabrina) "Right, Sabrina?"

Sabrina: (shakes her head & smiles) "You don't have to help. Emma. I can take care of them."

Patrick: "How about this? I'll wash the dishes, Sabrina will dry them, and Emma will put them away? That way, we're all doing something."

Sabrina: (laughs) "That sounds perfect."

Emma: (giggles) "I like that idea."

(As Patrick's washing the dishes, he hands the clean dishes to Sabrina, who dries them. Emma is carefully standing on a chair next to the cupboard so she can put the dishes away. Patrick would occasionally splash a little bit of water at Sabrina, who would laugh. Patrick walks to Emma and gives her a quick hug and kisses her cheek before returning to the dishes. Once the dishes are done, Patrick gives his daughter a snack and she watches an episode of SpongeBob Square Pants. Once the show is over, Patrick is about to tell his daughter it's time for bed when Sabrina raises her hand, stopping Patrick)

Sabrina: (whispers) "She fell asleep."

(Patrick looks at his daughter, who's peacefully sleeping on the couch. He goes to his daughter and gently picks her up and Emma sleepily lays her head on her father's shoulder. Patrick carries her to her room and puts her to bed, covering her up and placing her pink bear next to her and leaves her little light on so it's not completely dark. After leaving Emma's room, he goes into the living room, where Sabrina is slowly walking around looking at pictures against the wall and on top of bookshelves)

Patrick: "What do you think?"

(Sabrina turns around to face Patrick)

Sabrina: "Oh, hey. Emma still asleep?"

Patrick: (nodding) "Yeah. She had a long day, so I should've known she was tired, especially from all the excitement."

Sabrina: "Robin was very beautiful."

Patrick: (smiles a little) "Yeah, she was. Thank you."

Sabrina: "You must miss her…both of you."

Patrick: (nods) "We do…everyday." (sighs deeply) "It was so hard on both of us the day of the accident. Robin…she…."

(Sabrina can tell it's hard for Patrick to talk about it)

Sabrina: "Come here, Patrick. Let's sit down."

(Patrick nods and she leads him to the couch where they both sit down)

Sabrina: "I am always here if you wanna talk. If you're not ready yet, that's fine. I completely understand."

Patrick: "I've never talked to anyone about what happened to Robin. I-I mean, yeah, I told Elizabeth, Epiphany, and the others parts of it, but…never _really_ told anyone. I don't want to put you through it." (shakes his head) "It's not fair to you."

Sabrina: (shakes her head) "You're not putting me through anything. I know what it's like to need to open up to someone, but not sure who because you don't wanna burden the person."

(Sabrina puts her hand on his thigh and looks at him tenderly)

Sabrina: "I don't have any close family members near here. I have one sister, but she was the 'popular' girl in school and-and I guess you could say I was the nerd. I always got straight A's and she was a cheerleader." (scoffs lightly) "She didn't treat me the best even though our mother warned her against insulting family. But she didn't care. She wanted her way. Mom did the best she could, but it wasn't enough."

Patrick: "Sounds like your sister was a real piece of work."

Sabrina: (rolls her eyes) "That's one way of putting it."

Patrick: "What about your father? I mean, didn't he teach her about respect?"

Sabrina: (laughs) "Dad always defended her. My sister always found an excuse to get her way." (scoffs) "My sister never cared about anyone except herself. Our father was too busy to notice all the trouble she caused. But my mom, she could see right through it. My sister is three years older than me. My mom always told me to treat others the way I wanna be treated so even though my sister was always rude, I tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, even when she didn't deserve it."

Patrick: "How old were you when your mother died? You said she was a nurse, right?"

Sabrina: (nods) "Yeah, she was a nurse." (smiles) "She was a very good one, too. She taught me everything I know before I went to school for it."

Patrick: (smiles) "I'm sure that helped to get a head start on it from your mother."

Sabrina: (chuckles) "Yeah. She always told me what to do in case of an emergency. I was ten years old when she passed."

Patrick: "How'd she die?"

Sabrina: "Brain aneurysm. She felt weak and tired that morning, but she didn't think anything of it until it got worse then I told her to go in. Yeah, she was a nurse, but she was the type to not go see a doctor or take anything for it until she couldn't tolerate it. She was always a toughie. But that day, my sister, she could even tell mom looked bad so after she told her to go in, mom finally did. After the doctors admitted her to check her out, she took a turn for the worse and by the end of the day…" (sniffles) "…she was gone. There was nothing anyone could do."

(A few tears fall down Sabrina's cheeks. Patrick takes her in his arms and she rests her chin on his shoulder. He can hear her softly crying)

Patrick: "It's okay, Sabrina. Get it out. Shhh…I'm right here."

(Sabrina slowly shakes her head and a few more tears slide down her face before she sniffles and calms down a little. She lets go of Patrick's embrace and they look into each other's eyes and he softly plays with her hair)

Sabrina: (smiles a little) "Thank you."

Patrick: (puzzled) "For what?"

Sabrina: "I-I've never really told this story to anyone before." (smiles a little) "You're the first."

Patrick: (shakes his head) "You mean you've never shared this with any of your friends or other members of your family?"

Sabrina: "No one important. I mean, yeah, I've had friends here and there, but like I said before, my sister was the more popular one. My mother was my closest family member…my best friend."

Patrick: "What happened to your sister? I mean, where is she now?"

Sabrina: (shrugs) "I don't know. After my mother's death, my dad eventually remarried and she was kinda like my sister so of course I was the odd one out."

Patrick: (scoffs) "Didn't your father do anything?"

Sabrina: (shrugs sadly) "Not really. The only thing he might've done was buy me things to make up for his absence, but he paid more attention to my sister being she was the 'perfect' one."

Patrick: (shakes his head) "She was not perfect. Not by any means. If I ever do see this sister, I plan on telling her that."

Sabrina: "I haven't seen her in years and to be honest, I have no interest in seeing her."

Patrick: "I don't blame you." (sighs) "It's not easy when you have a parent who treats one daughter better than the other. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Sabrina: (smiles a little) "Thank you. After I graduated high school, I left home to go to nursing school and pretty much started a new life. The rest is history."

Patrick: (scoffs) "I'll tell you one thing, if I ever choose to remarry and possibly have more kids, I will die before I treat them the way your father treated you. No child should ever have to go through that."

Sabrina: (smiles) "I know you would never let it happen. You're a great dad, Patrick."

Patrick: (sighs sadly) "Sometimes I wonder."

Sabrina: (confused) "Why do you say that?"

Patrick: "Now that Robin is no longer here, I sometimes feel I'm not doing the best job as a parent. I-I mean I try to be, but it's not easy."

Sabrina: (shakes her head) "You're doing a fantastic job. I see it every time you two are together."

Patrick: (smiles a little) "Robin was a great parent."

Sabrina: "Hey."

(Sabrina makes sure Patrick's looking at her)

Sabrina: "So are you. If you ever need reassurance, I will be more than happy to tell you."

Patrick: (chuckles) "Oh, really?"

Sabrina: "I know we haven't known each other long, but you're the best person I know. After you, it's Elizabeth." (smiles) "She really took me under her wing when I first started. You as well. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know."

Patrick: "If you ask me, your dad and sister don't know what they're missing because you are a beautiful, talented, and smart young lady. If you ever need reminding, I will gladly tell you."

Sabrina: (smiles) "You're so sweet, Patrick."

Patrick: (laughs) "I'm slowly getting there."

(Sabrina smiles at Patrick and tilts her head)

Sabrina: "Tell me about Robin. I would love to hear about her."

(Patrick looks at Sabrina and smiles appreciatively before speaking)

Patrick: "The moment I met Robin, I knew there was something special about her. I was dating other women and she was looking for Mr. Right. After dancing around each other for a few weeks, it was clear we had feelings for each other, but we were both too stubborn to admit it. Epiphany…she could see how we both felt and kinda pushed us together. Without even realizing it, we got to know each other and started falling in love." (chuckles) "Of course, at first, she thought I wasn't serious, but after dating her for a few weeks, I showed her I was. A year into our relationship, I told her how I felt and she did the same. We both then knew we were in it for the long haul. A few months later, I was looking for an engagement ring to make it official. After finding the perfect ring, I planned to propose to her during a romance night at my place. I had champagne and her favorite foods. When she said she couldn't drink the champagne, I asked why. At first, I thought maybe she didn't like the brand, but she quickly told me it had nothing to do with it."

Sabrina: (confused) "What was her reasoning?"

Patrick: (clears his throat) "She was pregnant…with Emma."

Sabrina: "Oh." (chuckles softly) "That's a good reason."

Patrick: (laughs) "Yeah, right? She said she got a blood test to make sure so there was no confusion. She asked me how I felt about it. I was shocked at first, of course, being I thought we were being careful. But I know things happen so in the end, I was happy. When I asked her to marry me, she thought it was because of the pregnancy but I quickly assured her it wasn't and to prove it to her, I told her when I purchased the ring…which was on the anniversary of our first date."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Aw, how sweet!"

Patrick: (smiles) "Yeah, I thought so, too. She said yes, of course and we were married before Emma came. We had a wonderful life. All couples have their moments of course, but we loved each other and Emma was proof of that."

(Patrick starts to get sad and breathes sadly)

Patrick: "The day of the accident….I had the day off and she had to work. After Emma came home from school, she and I decided to make Robin's favorite meal, which was BLT's." (chuckles) "I swear, that woman could live on those if she had a choice. She called me from the hospital and said her shift was almost done and couldn't wait to see us. I told her I loved her and that I was making her favorite and of course she was excited. Emma wanted to draw her a picture so Robin had something nice to see when coming home. Robin's usually home within a half hour so when forty-five minutes passed, I started to worry a little. At first I thought maybe she had to stop and either put gas in her car or get milk. When an hour passed, I called the hospital to make sure Robin had left and they confirmed she did. About fifteen minutes later, I got the call that Robin was in an accident."

(A few tears fall down Patrick's face and Sabrina puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him)

Patrick: "I didn't want Emma to know yet being she was too young to understand and I wanted to know how serious it was first. Thankfully, the neighbors were home and were kind enough to watch her when I told them about the accident. Emma kept asking me where Robin because she should've been home by now. She could tell I was worried about something even though I tried not to let it show." (chuckles softly) "You know how kids are. They're very alert to what's going on so they can pick up on things."

Sabrina: (nods) "Yeah, I agree with you on that."

Patrick: (sniffles) "Anyways, I got to the hospital and was able to find her room where she was currently at." (sighs deeply) "It was bad. I was able to see her and she was so bloody and so many machines were hooked up to her. Epiphany let me see Robin briefly before they took her to surgery. I went into the exam room where she was and tearfully held her hand and told her how much I loved her and that Emma drew her a picture to give to her." (sniffles) "She briefly woke up and saw my face and smiled, saying my name. I told her I would be waiting for her when she got out of surgery and that Emma and I loved her. She smiled briefly and said she loved me, too. She tried to tell me what happened, but I told her to save her strength. She then started apologizing to me and said she tried to avoid the driver, but I shook my head and told her everything was okay and she did fine. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before the doctor said it was time. I walked with her as far as I could until they took her to surgery."

(Patrick wipes his eyes and tries to prevent the rest of the tears from coming, but it's clear the tears are overpowering him. Sabrina takes him in her arms to comfort him and a few tears slide down her cheeks as she continues to listen to the story. Patrick breaks free and clears his throat)

Patrick: "Robin's surgery felt like an eternity. After about an hour of waiting, the doctor came out to see me. With the expression on his face, I knew what he was going to tell me. After the doctor informed me Robin didn't make it, I walked around like I was in another world or in a daze. I fell back because I couldn't stand anymore and thankfully there was a wall behind or I would've hit the back of my head on the floor. Epiphany tried to comfort me, but all I could think about was 'what am I gonna tell Emma? She's too young to understand.' But I told myself that I had to tell her because sooner or later, she was gonna hear people talking and I wanted her to hear it from me."

Sabrina: "How did she react?" (sighs) "That's a stupid question. Obviously not very well."

Patrick: (smiles a little) "It's okay. I tried to be as sensitive as I could, but when I told her that mommy was in an accident and that she didn't make it, she asked where mommy was. I told her she was in heaven and that mommy was watching her from heaven. Emma asked if she'd ever see Robin again and I said someday. I-I honestly didn't know how to respond to that."

Sabrina: (shakes her head) "You did the best way you knew how."

Patrick: "Yeah, well, I don't think it was good enough."

Sabrina: "Listen to me, okay?"

(Patrick nods at Sabrina)

Sabrina: "You were faced with a very difficult situation and any parent in your shoes would be lost as well. You did just fine with helping Emma. Don't doubt yourself. Like you said, Robin will always be watching over Emma." (smiles) "You as well. From what I can see, Patrick and I'm sure everyone would agree with me on this, you're doing beautifully with raising Emma. Believe in yourself…because I do."

Patrick: (smiles a little) "Thank you, Sabrina." (sighs) "I have to admit that it made me feel better talking about this with you."

Sabrina: (smiles) "I'm glad. I'm always here."

Patrick: "I appreciate that. I'm glad you and I can talk to each other about things."

Sabrina: (nods) "Same here."

(Patrick shakes his head and wipes his eyes and briefly smiles)

Patrick: "Okay. I'm sorry for being a downer on tonight."

Sabrina: (shakes her head) "No, you weren't."

Patrick: "I was, uh, thinking of watching a movie tonight. It's one of Emma's favorites. Whenever I'm sad, thinking of her cheers me up."

Sabrina: "What movie?"

Patrick: "Shrek." (laughs) "No matter how many times her and I watch that, it always makes us laugh." (nervously) "If you don't have any plans, you're welcome to stay and watch it with me."

Sabrina: (smiles) "I would love to. As a matter of fact, that movie is a favorite of mine as well."

Patrick: (chuckles) "Sounds like you and Emma will get along just fine."

(They both laugh before Patrick gets the movie and after he puts the movie in, they lay their backs against the back of the couch and smile at each other before enjoying the movie)

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see, a lot of feelings were being felt. Patrick and Sabrina needed to discuss what happened to both of them. I hope I did it justice. Thank you for those who review/follow/favorite. I appreciate it. Until next time!**


End file.
